Here Without You
by xlautnermagic
Summary: Barbie Blank felt like she had it all. But when a little mistake happened between her and her boyfriend Taylor Lautner,everything collapsed. Would he give up everything he worked for to be there for her when she needed him the most?
1. I never wanted this

"_**Why does this happen to me?**_

_**Of all the people in the world, why me?"**_

Barbie Blank thought she had a good life, she was finishing up her last year at college, she had a movie star boyfriend and her father was the most famous man in wrestling history. She thought it was going be perfect, she had everything she dreamed of. She was set to be signed up by Elite Modeling Agency as soon as she finished school at the end of the year, but she made a big mistake that she knew she couldn't turn back.

Yep, she was pregnant, and that was absolutely irreversible. She was only 18. And man was she in a lot of trouble. Her father would shoot her, and her boyfriend would most certainly leave her. He had other priorities on the top of his list and this certainly was not one of them. There was a brief knock at the door and in came her A-List boyfriend Taylor Lautner. She had to tell him now, she needed to get it over and done with.

" Hey Barbie! I thought I'd come to take you out to lunch before I go off tomorrow for my movie." Taylor said with the great big flashy smile that she always loved to see. Barbie slipped the pregnancy test down the jean pocket by her side, not only for Taylor to see a little secret his girlfriend was hiding from him.

"What's... that Barb?" said Taylor, swiftly trying to make his way over to her.

" Oh it's nothing, let's just go," Barbie said, she tried to reach over to grab her jacket only to have him sneek his hand down her pocket and grab it. " Hey! Not fair" Barbie pouted looking down.

" What's...this?" Taylor questioned, shocked at what he was holding, staring into his big burly hand. He couldn't believe it. " Are... you..really?" Blinking uncontrollably at what was about to become.

" Look it's positive okay, and I don't know what to do. And I know this is not a high priority for you. I just.. I don't know." Barbie said as she slumped onto the couch covering her face in her hands.

Taylor stood over the top of his girlfriend. She was upset, he was just shocked. He sat over next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He wouldn't leave her. He knew himself that he just wasn't one of those people. He had experienced that with himself, with his Dad leaving when he was only a little baby. He didn't expect something like this to happen so soon, but he would stay with her. But she also did make a point, he had other priorities in his life.

He lifted up her head softly, looking into her eyes, swelling up with tears. She couldn't deal with it. "Look Barbie, you know I love you more then anything. But I'm gonna be away for about 3 months too. I won't be here with you and I don't want that to hurt you."

Barbie sighed. " It's fine Taylor, you need to go, I can't expect you to stay." We can still call like we always do. Let's just go to lunch now.. If you still want to"

Taylor wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let you go. He was going to be in South America for three whole months without her. He didn't really know what to say? Was there anything to say. Not for now, he didn't want her anymore upset. Just seeing her this upset made him break apart, piece by piece, bit by bit. Whatever hurt her, hurt him just as bad.

_Well there's one part over and done with, next it's time to tell Dad. Grrreeeaaat. He isn't gonna take it lightly._


	2. I'm not that type of guy

" _**I can't leave her, I'm not going to be that type of guy"**_

Taylor was still trying to get what he had just been told through his head. He was 18, young, and very insecure. He wanted to do what every other guy his age did. But now, he had this responsibility, like he was already joined at the hip to his own unborn child. But his work, his whole life apart from Barbie. He loved her more then his own life, but he didn't sacrifice all this time and effort to become as big as he has just to throw it away. He wrapped one arm around Barbie tight and the other hand on the wheel, she sat there looking out the window, just staring into the fair away distance. He had to leave for South America tomorrow, and be gone for three whole months. Without his baby, without Barbie. He was gonna be there when she told her Dad, cause knowing him, he wouldn't be the happiest person there.

They pulled into their favourite diner, "Happy Days". He thought it would make her feel better. She didn't change much. He sighed, he didn't know what he could do. They sat down at a window side table, with Barbie, quiet as always.

_Alright, I've gotta say something, break the silence. It's killing me._

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Taylor asked, just trying to pull it into the conversation.

Barbie shrugged. " Well what do you want to talk about, about it?" Referring to it like it was some sort of animal. Taylor actually felt offended.

" Well Barbie, it's gonna be a big change. An extra person in our life, another person to worry about. We don't even know how long we'll be around for it, like with you being a model, well your future career, me in acting. It's gonna be hard." He sighed, still not being able to grasp what she told him only a mere hour ago.

" Don't you think I've realised that? I'm shocked, I don't know what to do, my Dad is gonna absolutely shoot me, your going to be away for a lot, I don't have the one person I need here, my Mom. I can't do it alone. I'm probably not even going to get signed by Elite. I might as well give it up for adoption or something." Barbie said, with her head down. Her Mom had died when she was really young, in a car accident.

Taylor sighed, he was trying hard to make a point to her, but it was impossible, she was being really unreasonable, but in fact, she had a reason to be. But when she said that she wanted to put it up for adoption, he just stopped and looked at her shocked. He may have only known for about an hour but he wasn't going to let her do that.

" No Barbie, no! We aren't putting our baby up for adoption. I don't care, I'm not letting someone else have our child. We may have only just found out toda-" Taylor stopped dead in his tracks. The man Barbie had feared telling this to, and to be honest, himself too had just walked through the door, and was making his way to the table.

" Found out what today?" Hunter Helmsely said as he sauntered over to the table casually sitting over next to his daughter, towering over both of them. And Taylor thought he was big

" Oh...Uhmm..." Barbie couldn't get the words out. Studdering every time she tried. Taylor took her hand and gave her a reassuring look. She still couldn't say it, Taylor couldn't blame her either.

" Mr Helmsley, Barbie is pregnant." He looked at her with a big smile, her favourite smile which always made her feel better.

" Oh ha ha your very funny Taylor, nice joke." Mr Helmsely said.

" I'm not joking Mr Helmsley, we actually are. Barbie has a pregnancy test in her pocket. She showed it to me before."

Barbie hid her face away, she couldn't look at him, look at the disappointment, the anger in his face. Her face boiled up into tears again as she slowly turned around.

" Well... Are you keeping it? Are you going to raise it yourself. But you've got college to finish and Taylor is gonna be away." Hunter said

Barbie briefly nodded, Taylor nodded more confidently.

" Are you happy about doing this? Hunter said.

They both nodded, Taylor more then Barbie.

" Well what is there to object against? Yeah sure I wish you had of waited a couple more years, but you guys are happy, your in love, and I'm sure this baby will be too." Hunter said with a smile.

" Wait what?" Both Taylor and Barbie said simultaneously.

" You think I'm that bad" Hunter chuckled, he was happy for her as long as he was happy.

_PHEW! I thought Hunter would've killed me,well that's one crisis adverted._


End file.
